Digital patterning embeds certain additional digital data in particular portions of an original data set. This approach can be slow, because it may include the processing of the original data set in uncompressed form. Since this approach embeds additional digital data, it may generate a modified digital data set that is larger than the original digital data set, making the modified digital data set more difficult to store and transmit.